Obscurité
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Aku tahu bahwa aku telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan terdalam. Aku tahu aku kini telah terikat perjanjian setan yang menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap? Berharap agar dapat meraih cahaya di dalam kegelapan ini? last Chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

_Sekali kau masuk, maka kau tak bisa keluar_

_._

_Sekali kau memohon, maka kau akan terikat_

_._

_Sekali kau melakukan perjanjian ini, maka kau tak akan pernah bisa terlepas_

_._

_Walau kau berteriak_

_._

_Meski hatimu memberontak_

_._

_Dan kau ingin terlepas_

_._

"Enggghh..." Suara desahan itu kian menggila dalam setiap irama yang mengalir. Terdengat suara decitan kecil dari ranjang yang mereka gunakan untuk memadu cin—ah! Ini tentu tidak bisa di katakan sebagai memadu cinta mengingat tak ada cinta di antara 2 insan itu. Maksudnya, yang ada hanya ada hawa nafsu. Hawa nafsu tanpa ada sedikitpun perasaan cinta yang terikat di antara mereka.

"ahhh—"

Mendengar suara desahan itupun sosok yang kini berada di ataspun semakin menggila, membiarkan nafsunya agar dapat terlampiaskan dengan sosok gadis berambut soft pink di bawahnya.

"Arghhh... Pelan-pelan," Lagi, suara desahan itupun mulai menggila, sosok sang priapun kini mulai membuka celananya, membiarkan apa yang sudah menyesakkan di sana terbuka dan terbebas, membiarkan hawa nafsunya dapat terlampiaskan.

"Engghh... Cepatlah sedikit tuan," suara gadis itupun membuat sosok sang pria semakin gila dan kehilangan kendali. Maka, sang pria itupun langsung berusaha memasuki bendanya ke dalam lubang sang gadis, uppss mungkin ia sudah menjadi wanita mengingat permainannya yang cukup agresif.

Namun ketika benda itu belum masuk semua, sang pria itupun langsung pingsan begitu saja. Tubuhnya yang besar itu ambruk begitu saja ke sebelah si wanita yang mulai bangkit tanpa kain sehelaipun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Wanita itupun menatap pria tua itu dengan pandangan jijik, lalu kemudian ia mengambil sebuah tusuk perak dan menusukkannya tepat di jantung pria yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran itu.

Tidak ada teriakan... Tidak ada gemang... Tidak ada kesedihan...

Yang ada hanya tatapan horor yang tercipta dari sosok wanita itu dan sedikit senyum simpul yang terlihat miris.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tanda setanpun muncul di tubuh pria itu, sebuah tanda yang sama dengan tanda yang ada di dada kiri di wanita.

"Tumbal telah siap,"

.

_Kau tak akan bisa kabur dalam kubangan takdir yang menyedihkan_

_._

_Walau kau menangis dan memohon sekalipun_

_._

_Kau tetap tidak dapat memutuskan tali perjanjian_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Obscurité (Kegelapan) © Kiyui Tsukiyoshi**

**.**

**warning(s) : banyak keabalan dalam cerita ! adanya ooc-ness yang merajalela! adanya kelebayan kata dalam setiap lantunan kata. Tapi hey! bagaimanapun ini murni dari imajinasiku TANPA MEMPLAGIAT! karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengatai hasil karyaku sendiri :D hanya saja, ya mungkin... beberapa kata-kata di fic ini berasal dari kata-kata favorit saya dari beberapa fic yang indah :D**

******.**

**Don't Like?**

.

**Don't ****Read!**

**.**

**Silakan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**Jadi, Flame alay yang gak membangun (are) not allowed! I've warning you before!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emerald itupun terbuka, mengeluarkan sebuah bola manik hijau yang penuh akan kegelapan, kekosongan, dan kesedihan. Sejenak, pemilik emerald itupun mengerjabkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan semua cahaya keremangan yang masih mentakbiri lensa emeraldnya. Ketika ia mulai bisa memfokuskan matanya, iapun mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha memutar otak tentang apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ini.

"Ah ya, tentu saja... Aku berharap lebih," gumam wanita itu dan mulai melanjutkan pengedarannya, emeraldnya pun menangkap sebuah sosok pria tua yang sudah nampak tak bernafas, maka wanita itupun berdiri penuh kejut. Iapun menatap tubuhnya yang ternyata tidak berlapiskan sehelai kainpun, maka iapun menghela nafas.

"Ah ya, aku sepertinya ketiduran kemarin... Aku harus meminta bantuannya lagi agar dapat keluar dari sini," Ucapnya lagi dan kemudian memegang tanda setan di dada kirinya. Iapun memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang, berusaha untuk mendapatkan konsentrasi dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya.

_"Aku memanggil kegelapan, dalam kegelapan, aku akan meninggalkan cahaya. Karena itu aku memanggilmu, dalam setiap tetesan darah gelap kita telah mengikat perjanjian. Maka dari itu, datanglah,"_

Tiba-tiba sesosok pria berambut emo dengan baju gelappun datang dengan tiba-tiba. Wanita pemilik Emerald itupun membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap sosok pria dengan pakaian gelap itu dengan tatapan membenci.

"Apa kau memanggilku, Nona Haruno Sakura?" Sosok itupun berkata memanggil nama wanita itu. Yang di panggilpun hanya menunjuk ke arah sosok pria tua yang telah ambruk tanpa nyawa.

"Sasuke Uchiha, aku telah memberikan tumbal padamu. Karena itu, aku meminta satu permohonan," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang dingin.

"Kau pasti tahu kan itu saja tidak cukup?"

"Sigh... Aku tahu, pada bagian itu akan kupenuhi nanti malam setelah kau membantuku keluar dari sini dengan seragam sekolahku dan membawaku ke sekolah,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, pria yang di panggil Uchiha Sasuke itupun menarik ujung bibirnya, kemudian iapun bangkit dan mendekati wanita bernama Sakura Haruno itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya.

Dan, sebuah ciuman singkatpun terjadi di antara mereka.

"Akan aku penuhi, Nona,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa cahaya kegelapanpun menyelubungi Sakura. Sakurapun memejamkan matanya, Membiarkan perasaan kegelapan mulai menguasainya lagi. Perasaan yang membuatnya menderita dan sakit. Munafik jika ia berkata ia tak ingin terbebas dari selimut kegelapan. Tapi, ia sudah pernah terikat dengan kegelapan itu, maka ia sudah tak bisa lepas.

Cahaya kegelapan itupun mengubah tubuh Sakura yang tadinya telanjang, menjadi berpakaian seragam SMA dan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan itupun menjadi rapi kembali. Setelah itu, iapun menghilang bersamaan dengan air mata tiba-tiba menetes dari emerald Sakura yang terpejam. Sakura tidak menyangka, ternyata Sasuke melihat air mata itu. Sasukepun mulai mengubah air wajahnya. Walau tak terlihat semuanya —mengingat seorang iblis tidak boleh menunjukkan ekspresinya, tetapi pandangan matanya itulah yang menyiratkan betapa dalamnya rasa sakit yang di timbulkan oleh goresan-goresan dari air mata itu.

"Ia, masih belum bisa menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raganya pada kegelapan..."

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, pandangan Sasukepun mengarah kepada sosok pria tua yang telah tak bernyawa. Ia menatapnya sejenak dengan tatapan menjijikkan, "Pria tua yang menyedihkan sekaligus menjijikkan, Sangat cocok untuk masuk ke dalam neraka. Dengan ini, tinggal lima tumbal lagi maka aku bisa berhenti menjadi seperti ini," Ucap bibir itu seraya membuat sebuah tanda di lantai dan menarik roh pria tua itu ke kegelapan abadi.

**.**

Kegelapan malam telah kembali datan, saat itu Sakura sedang membersihkan piring-piring dengan tatapan sendu. Emerald itu memandang kosong, sedih tanpa suara dan tetesan air mata. Tapi justru itulah bagian yang paling menyiksakan batinmu bukan?

_"Aku mohon! Hidupkan ia kembali!"_

Sakurapun langsung menyentuh pelipisnya begitu saja. Beberapa potongan ingatan yang membuatnya sakit tiba-tiba terputar dalam memorinya. Kegelapan memberikan ia segalanya, wajah cantik yang dulunya jelek, wajah yang selalu di hina menjadi di puja, tubuh gemuk yang menjadi seksi, rumah, uang, harta, segalanya. Tetapi tentu kalau kau mendapatkan segalanya dari kegelapan, maka kegelapanlah yang akan menguasaimu,'kan?

_"YA! AKU JANJI AKAN MENYERAHKAN JIWAKU PADA KEGELAPAN ASAL KAU HIDUPKAN IA LAGI!"_

Perlahan Sakura mulai memeluk dirinya seperti kesetanan, emeraldnya melotot seolah akan keluar begitu saja dari tempatnya. Ia memang tak sakit secara fisik, tapi batinnya lah yang tersiksa sebagai bayaran telah bersekutu dengan kegelapan.

_"Hanya ia yang aku punya... Ayah dan ibuku kini juga telah meninggal... Kumohon,"_

Perlahan lagi, cairan matanyapun keluar dari emerald. Membentuk tetesan-tetesan bening yang menjadi wakilnya untuk berteriak. Sebenarnya ia tahu, berteriak tentu percuma mengingat kini ia hanya sendiri di dalam jurang kegelapan yang terdalam, dalam dingin yang mencekam. Tapi, kini ia kehilangan kendalinya karena batinnya sangat terguncang mendapat ingatan itu. Tubuhnya kini mulai bergetar hebat.

_"Apapun... Aku akan memberikanmu tumbal sebanyak yang kau mau!"_

_"Baiklah... Ucapkanlah halo pada kegelapan mutlak di mana kau tidak akan mendapatkan cahayamu lagi,"_

—DEG!

Sakurapun akhirnya menyerah, ia sudah tak kuat menahan serangan batinnya. Tak akan pernah! Ia begitu takut dengan serangan batin setiap hari yang merupakan resiko telah menyerahkan dirinya pada kegelapan, satu-satunya cara agar serangan itu berhenti hanya ada satu... Awalnya ia ingin mencoba menghadapinya, tapi ia hanya sendirian, wanita lemah yang berlindung pada kegelapan yang justru menyiksanya kembali. Ia akhirnya menyentuh dada kirinya dengan gemetaran.

_"Aku memanggil kegelapan, dalam kegelapan, aku akan meninggalkan cahaya. Karena itu aku memanggilmu, dalam setiap tetesan darah gelap kita telah mengikat perjanjian. Maka dari itu, datanglah,"_

Dengan itu, tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke muncul dari belakang Sakura. Tetapi, ia muncul dengan cara yang tidak seperti sebelumnya. Ia... Meremas gundukan gunung dari belakang tubuh sakura. Membuat Sakura harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara desahan. Lagi, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sekedar memberontak agar terlepas. Sasuke telah membuat tubuh Sakura jadi patuh begitu saja dengan sihir-sihir gelapnya seperti biasa.

"Aku akan mengobati batinmu sekarang," Bisik Sasuke seraya mulai menggigit kuping Sakura. Dan perlahan bibirnya menurun ke leher jenjang milik Sakura.

"Kau... errr... emmhh... Iblis... ahh... Baji—ngan... Breng— ahhhh... Sek!" Ucap Sakura pelan karena tubuhnya semakin membuat pikiran dan bibirnya terkendali.

Sasuke yang mendengar itupun hanya membuka matanya sedikit dengan pandangan sendu. Iapun mulai menghentikan aksinya dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura, "Lihat aku," geram Sasuke dan Sakura hanya memandang ke arah lain. Membiarkan hening mulai menguasai, dan suara kran air yang menyala —mengingat sebelumnya Sakura sedang mencuci piring dan kran airnya belum di matikan.

"Lihat aku,"

Sakura tetap tak menatap Sasuke, Ia justru membuang ludah dengan nada mengejek sosok iblis di depannya.

"AKU BILANG LIHAT AKU!'

—DEG!

Bersamaan dengan teriakkan yang mengejutkan itu, leher Sakurapun seolah bergerak sendiri, membuat ia menatap mata obsidian yang mulai memerah milik Sasuke. Dan pada saat itu, Sakurapun terdiam, mata emeraldnya kini ikut berubah menjadi merah. Ia, secara tak langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sasukepun menjentikkan jarinya, membuat kran air mati dan beberapa cucian tadi beres dan bersih di tempatnya. Dan ia menjentikkan jarinya lagi, membuat mereka berdua kini berada di kamar Sakura.

Sasukepun membantingkan tubuh Sakura begitu saja dimana Sasuke kini berada di atas Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura yang kini dalam kendalinya dengan tatapan sendu, marah, kecewa, sedih, dan segalanya bercampur dalam mata merahnya itu.

"Kau boleh membenciku karena aku iblis... Tapi aku adalah iblis yang tak sempurna karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada manusia biasa,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasukepun mencium bibir Sakura dengan begitu lembut. Sakurapun tetap diam ketika perlahan Sasuke mulai menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya.

"Aku bahkan tak menyangka kau rela mengorbankan dirimu hanya demi menghidupkan kembali pria brengsek yang akhirnya meninggalkanmu,"

Sasukepun melanjutkan lagi ciumannya. Menjadi ciuman yang jauh lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kini penuh dengan perasaan sayang.

Sasukepun melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke telinga Sakura.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura,"

_._

_Menjadi seorang pengikut setan memang menyedihkan_

_._

_Tetapi aku tak boleh menangis!_

_._

_Aku tak boleh menunjukkan kelemahanku dengan bulir air mata ini pada setan dan dunia_

_._

_Tidak boleh!_

_._

_Aku tidak lemah_

_._

_Aku tahu, aku memang tak mungkin lepas dari janji kegelapan ini_

_._

_Tapi, apakah aku boleh hanya berharap?_

_._

_Berharap agar dapat meraih cahaya di dalam kegelapan ini?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu, pendek? tentu... Aku mendadak gak bisa ngetik gara-gara ini H-8 sebelum aku UN DX

._. ahhh... i love Darkness! *eh?* percaya gak beberapa hari ini aku lagi mempelajari demonologist (karena penasaran doang! bukan karena pengen ninggalin Tuhan!)? Nah pas mempelajari itulah aku dapat ide cerita ini dan... seharusnya aku satu-satunya yang memakai konsep ini di fandom ini,,'kan? O.O *nengok ke kanan kiri yang di temuin tentang kegelapan cuma VamPic* Kalau masih ada yang kurang ngeh maksud ceritaku tunggu aja deh ya di next chapter yang kemungkinan di update 2 minggu lagi ._. semoga entar ngerti ya XD

Dan... curhat dikit boleh gak? ._. ada yang nge kritik aku bilang aku masih kecil udah bikin lemon di ficku yang "Innocent Girl but not innocent!". Buat orang itu dan semua readers aku mau bilang,

**Aku gak suka kalau ada yang masalahin umurku! Ini masalah kualitas pengetikan dan penulisan aku, jadi jangan pernah ada yang bilang aku masih kecil udah bikin cerita blah blah lah lah, karena kenyataannya buat masuk FFN ini aja gak di tanyain kan umurnya berapa? menurutku karena FFN memandang semua umur sama! Aku juga udah berjanji ama diriku supaya gak ngomong "Maklum masih umur 15, jadi gak bagus buat bikin fic" Karena aku akan terus berkembang tanpa sadar berapa umurku! Lagipula coba baca bioku! "Jablay boleh berarti otak hentai, tapi otak hentai, bukan berarti jablay!"**

ya kurang lebih begitu XDD mohon maaf kalau ada pihak yang tersinggung (_ _)

Dan, **Mohon doanya minggu depan saya udah UN DX Saya janji setelah selesai UN saya langsung melanjutkan cerita dark ini XD**

Okeh akhir kata,

Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Sekali kau masuk, maka kau tak bisa keluar_

_._

_Sekali kau memohon, maka kau akan terikat_

_._

_Sekali kau melakukan perjanjian ini, maka kau tak akan pernah bisa terlepas_

_._

_Walau kau berteriak_

_._

_Meski hatimu memberontak_

_._

_Dan kau ingin terlepas_

_._

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura," ucap pria itu memandang lembut gadis di bawahnya. Tatapan matanya yang telah memerah itu begitu lembut, tatapan mata yang begitu di penuhi aura cinta. Hey? Bukankah seorang iblis itu di larang jatuh cinta pada manusia biasa apalagi manusia yang telah menjadi pengikut dirinya?

Saat itu Sasuke —nama pria itu— mulai menciumi bibir merah muda milik Sakura. Sasuke terus melumatkannya seperti sebelumnya, bedanya kali ini... Dengan hasrat cinta yang menghias permainannya. Dengan tatapan penuh arti yang menjadi motivasinya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang telah terkendali hanya diam dengan sesekali melenguh, ia benar-benar telah kehilangan kesadarannya hanya oleh mata merah milik Sasuke.

Sasuke terus melumatkannya hingga perlahan bibirnya menuju leher Sakura —lagi. Membiarkan suara decitan kasur dan nafas yang beradu menjadi musik simfoni kala itu.

Membiarkan cinta yang terpadu semakin indah. Membuat beberapa kupu-kupu berterbangan menyambut sang kegelapan yang absolut.

**_—tess_**

Mata Sasukepun membulat ketika merasakan adanya air yang menetes ke tangan kanannya. Karena itu ia pun menghentikan aksinya dan memperhatikan gadis berambut soft pink di bawahnya. Mata hijau yang memerah itulah sang pelaku penetes air itu.

**_—tess_**

Lagi, air itu menetes lebih banyak dari mata Sakura yang sudah memerah. Akhirnya Sasukepun mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menyentuh kening tengah Sakura dengan gemetaran. Membuat beberapa mantra penenang untuk Sakura.

"Tidurlah," ucap bibir itu ketika matanya berubah menjadi obsidian lagi. Dan dengan itu, Sakurapun tertidur. Tenggelam dalam alam mimpinya sendiri, satu-satunya tempat ia bisa lari dari kenyataan di sana. Pada saat itu juga, Sasuke menghapus air mata yang menetes di mata Sakura yang telah kembali menjadi hijau. Air mata itu benar-benar selalu sukses membuat Sasuke luluh. Membuat hati Sasuke perih. Inikah cinta yang harus dijalaninya? Kenapa harus pada Sakura? Sakura pengikutnya sendiri?

Sasukepun bangkit. Menyelimuti Sakura dengan begitu lembut. Setelah itu ia pun menatap gadis bermarga Haruno itu dengan begitu penuh arti. Membiarkan Sakura semakin damai dalam alamnya sendiri.

"Kau... Benar-benar belum bisa menyerahkan dirimu pada kegelapan—" ucap bibir itu dengan sedikit gemetar dan nada yang begitu sedih. Mata obsidian itu begitu gelap, membuat Sasuke tampak begitu terluka.

"—ataupun membuka hatimu untukku," bersamaan dengan itu, Sasukepun menghilang dalam kegelapan yang absolut. Kegelapan yang dulu sangat ia sukai—

—tetapi tidak sekarang.

.

_Kau tak akan bisa kabur dalam kubangan takdir yang menyedihkan_

_._

_Walau kau menangis dan memohon sekalipun_

_._

_Kau tetap tidak dapat memutuskan tali perjanjian_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Obscurité (Kegelapan) © Kiyuchire**

**.**

**warning(s) : banyak keabalan dalam cerita ! adanya ooc-ness yang merajalela! adanya kelebayan kata dalam setiap lantunan kata. Tapi hey! bagaimanapun ini murni dari imajinasiku TANPA MEMPLAGIAT! karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengatai hasil karyaku sendiri :D hanya saja, ya mungkin... beberapa kata-kata di fic ini berasal dari kata-kata favorit saya dari beberapa fic yang indah :D**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

.

**Don't****Read!**

**.**

**Silakan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**Jadi, Flame alay yang gak membangun (are) not allowed! I've warning you before!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakurapun bangun dengan mengucek-ucek matanya. Membiarkan beberapa keremangan di lensanya pergi tanpa jejak. Tetapi, berapa kalipun keremangan itu pergi, yang di sembunyikannya tetap sama. Emerald yang menyimpan begitu banyak kegelapan, kedengkian, dan— kesepian. Sejenak, iapun terdiam. Membiarkan otaknya berputar dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Membiarka ingatannya membuatnya bertambah sesak dalam nafas yang mengalir.

"Benar-benar iblis brengsek... Lagi-lagi ia memerkosaku ketika aku tertidur," ucap bibir merah muda itu dengan nada yang begitu kasar. Hey Haruno, apa kau tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam?

Sakurapun terdiam sejenak —lagi. Akhirnya iapun bangkit dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Ini adalah hari Sabtu, ia tak perlu pergi ke sekolah yang menyedihkan itu. Ia bisa berjalan-jalan sejenak di luar sekaligus mencari tumbal lainnya —menurutnya.

Ya, bagaimanapun juga Sakura sudah terikat, dan tali itu tak bisa dengan mudahnya terlepas. Ada kalanya Sakura ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Baginya, mati sekarang atau nanti sama saja ia akan masuk neraka —mengingat beberapa dosanya yang sudah membukit. Tetapi, kini Sakura telah menjadi bagian dari iblis, dimana ia tak bisa mati dengan begitu mudahnya.

Bagi Sakura... Sebenarnya hidup lebih lama di dunia inilah yang menjadikannya berada di neraka absolut. Hidup di neraka JAUH lebih baik daripada di sini —baginya.

.

Sakurapun berjalan-jalan singkat di tengah perkotaan. Dengan pakaian yang sangat manis dan kalung bintang enam yang menghias lehernya. Kalung itulah yang akan membuat pria-pria yang memang harus menjadi tumbal tertarik dan melirik Sakura. Dan ketika saat itu terjadi, Sakura harus melakukan hubungan yang begitu menjijikkan baginya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah terikat. Ia tak bisa kabur walau ke ujung dunia sekalipun

Sakurapun menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan-jalan kecil. Ah... Benar, lagipula juga nanti pria brengsek sendiri yang akan mengajaknya berbicara untuk apa ia terlalu memperhatikan jalan?

Ia terus menerawang masa lalu, masa-masa yang telah di lewatinya 2 tahun belakangan ini. Tepatnya saat ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP.

.

Saat itu ia memiliki sahabat laki-laki yang begitu dekat dengannya. Pada saat itu juga Sakura begitu ramah dan ceria, tidak di penuhi aura kegelapan seperti ini.

Namun tiba-tiba hal yang tak di inginkan menimpanya ketika ia tak sengaja melihat iblis yang sedang membunuh seorang gurunya di loteng. Saat itu Sakura hanya gemetaran dan berteriak hingga pingsan. Dan saat itu juga semua orang menyalahkan dan menuduh Sakura. Saat itu Sakura merasa terpojok, sikap teman-temannya dan guru-gurunya jadi begitu kejam padanya. Karena merasa tak kuat, Sakura melompat dari loteng sekolahnya. Namun ia di tolong oleh iblis yang membunuh gurunya di loteng itu juga.

_"Kau telah melihatku, maka mau tak mau kau harus mengikat perjanjian denganku,"_ucap iblis itu ketika sudah menurunkan Sakura di atas loteng —lagi.

_"Dan kau belum boleh mati sekarang,"_ lanjutnya lagi lagi membuat Sakura mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Sakurapun berlari meninggalkan iblis bersayap hitam itu dan tak sengaja menabrak sahabat dekatnya. Sakurapun langsung memeluknya begitu saja seraya berkata, "Kau percaya kalau bukan aku yang membunuhnya, 'kan?" Tetapi saat itu Sasori —Nama sahabat Sakura— tidak bergeming. Sasori terdiam sejenak dan kemudian mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Sakura —sahabatnya.

Hanya dengan perlakuan itupun Sakura tersenyum. Benar... Sakura tidak benar-benar sendirian.

Ia tak menyangka ketika pulang, kedua orangtuanya mati terbunuh begitu saja. Saat itu Sakura hanya melemas dan menangis. Betapa air mata tak kuasa menjuntai dari bola emeraldnya. Rasa sayatan yang menghujam tepat pada hatinya. Luka itu telah terbentuk, yang tertoreh dari sebuah pedang yang membelah hatinya.

Hujanpun turun begitu saja saat itu, membuat beberapa butir hujan itu terjatuh ke bumi, menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah hangat yang menyesakkan itu. Rumah yang penuh dengan aura merah darah. Saat itupun air mata Sakura bercampur ke dalam tetesan langit itu. Membiarkannya teraduk menjadi air yang suci.

Akhirnya Sakurapun berlari keluar dengan tenaga yang secukupnya. Saat itu ia menuju rumah Sasori —sahabat yang ia cintai bukan dalam ukuran sahabat, membiarkan Sakura menjadi berfikir ia tidak sepenuhnya sendirian. Namun ia tak menyangka, Sasori juga telah tiada. Hanya lautan darah yang menjadi penghiasnya.

Sasori hanya hidup sendirian di rumah ini. Ayah dan ibunya bekerja. Lantas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Saat itu Sakura hanya menangis dengan sangat keras, keras-sekeras-kerasnya. Sakura jadi merasa hanya sendirian.

Dalam perasaan yang campur aduk dan beberapa sambaran petir Sakura mulai kehilangan kendali. Di ambilnya sebilah pisau dekat sana untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Benar... Apa gunanya hidup dalam kesendirian dan tak ada yang bisa mempercayai atau di percaya? Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi! Hey, Apakah Tuhan tidak memiliki mata? Apakah Tuhan kini juga sudah muak mengurusi urusan ciptaannya? Hingga ia tak tahu bahwa ada umatnya yang tenggelam dalam penderitaan?

Saat itu juga Sasuke datang... Dan perjanjian itupun terbuat ketika Sakura meminta menghidupkan Sasori seorang —mengingat Sasori tiada tidak terlalu lama. Dan setelah itu, di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Berada dalam kegelapan absolut. Awalnya ia berfikir semua akan baik-baik saja karena ia masih memiliki Sasori. Tapi ternyata, Sasori menyukai gadis lain. Saat itu Sakura benar-benar merasakan kegelapan yang semakin absolut.

.

"Hey, Sakura?" Mendengar suara yang rasanya tak asing itupun membuat Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya. Betapa terkejut ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis.

"Ternyata memang benar kau!" ucap orang itu lagi. Sakurapun hanya tersenyum simpul yang menyimpan beberapa luka sayatan yang begitu dalam melihat Sasori —nama laki-laki itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Sasori dan Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku baik, dan kau... Hey! Ini pacarmu?" ucap Sakura dengan sedikit tersenyum. Ia terus berusaha memasang topeng berpura-pura senang itu. Walau sebenarnya, saat itu hati Sakura bagai tergores lebih dalam oleh pedang yang jauh lebih tajam. Sasori hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum malu. Hanya melihat itu, Sakura tahu. Sakura tahu, dari awal ia memang tidak bisa mendapat kebahagiaan. Ia tahu bahwa ia hanyalah sendiri, berteriak dan menangis dalam lubang gelap tanpa ada uluran tangan sama sekali.

_"Sakura... Aku senang bersahabat denganmu..."_

_"Karena itu maukan kau membantuku untuk mendekatkan aku dengannya?"_

_"I-iya... a—ku... beru—saha"_

'Tidak... Jangan sekarang!' teriak batin Sakura dengan memegang kepalanya. "Kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Sasori.

Saat itupun Sakura berlari begitu saja, membiarkan kakinya menjauh dari keadaan ini. Tapi percuma! Semua yang sudah terjadi tak bisa terulang. Hanya rundungan sesal lah yang menjadi penghias.

'Kenapa penyakit ini harus datang saat ini?' teriak batinnya lagi. Sakura tak pernah menyangka, menjadi pengikut setan itu berarti ia harus berusaha melawan serangan batinnya. Pada saat itu ia membutuh Sasuke atau Sakura akan menjadi gila —yaa... walau sebenarnya mungkin Sakura mengira dirinya sudah gila. Tapi rasanya begitu menyakitkan mendapatkan serangan batin seperti saat itu. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba hujanpun mengguyurnya. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu, cuaca masih begitu cerah.

Melihat hujan di tambah serangan batin membuat Sakura semakin tersiksa. Akhirnya kaki Sakurapun melumpuh, membuat ia tersujud sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Matanya nyaris keluar, beberapa tetes air mata bahkan telah bersatu dengan sang hujan.

_Apakah Tuhan memang benar-benar tak memiliki mata? Apakah ia kini telah tidak peduli? Bahkan ia membiarkan seorang umatnya tenggelam pula dalam kubangan kegelapan._

Sang hujan kini mulai menggila dalam guyurannya. Membuat suhu semakin merendah dan membeku. Membuat Sakura terselimuti oleh selendang hujan.

Hey, Sepertinya Sakura melupakan sesuatu. Hari ini tepat tahun kedua ia mengikat perjanjian. Bahkan waktunya juga sangat teramat persis.

Dan itu berarti—

—serangan batin Sakura akan semakin memarah.

—membuatnya semakin sulit berbicara sekedar memanggil Sasuke dan membuatnya dengan mudah kehilangan akal sehatnya

—atau juga bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti begitu saja karena berdetak terlalu keras karena takut. Dan itu berarti, Sakurapun akan mati.

Suara gunturpun mengelegar, membuat mata Sakura terbelalak kaget—

—dan kemudian pingsan dalam keadaan hujan yang menangisinya.

_._

_Menjadi seorang pengikut setan memang menyedihkan_

_._

_Tetapi aku tak boleh menangis!_

_._

_Aku tak boleh menunjukkan kelemahanku dengan bulir air mata ini pada setan dan dunia_

_._

_Tidak boleh!_

_._

_Aku tidak lemah_

_._

_Aku tahu, aku memang tak mungkin lepas dari janji kegelapan ini_

_._

_Tapi, apakah aku boleh hanya berharap?_

_._

_Berharap agar dapat meraih cahaya di dalam kegelapan ini?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : sebelumnya aku mau kasih tahu kalau UNku SUKSES BESAR dan aku optimis bisa dapet nem 36 ke atas TwT (tappi kalau bulatan sama kunci komputernya bener XD) kalian belum tahu kan ya? Aku pernah bikin janji kalau aku bisa dapet nem di atas 36 aku terima 10 request fic jenis apa aja dan ku selesaikan semua dalam waktu sebulan! XD (mengingat aku sampai sekarang belum pernah mau menerima request apapun OwO) Kalian pasti tak percaya apa saja yang terjadi pada ku 2 minggu ini... ahhh~ rasanya begitu menyenangkan~ XD

Yo! Saatnya membalas review :D

**BlueHaruchi Uchiha :**Salam kenal juga! :D sip! tuh udah update :D makasih! X3

**Morkrets Furste :** wah makasih! :D itu tuh udah update XD

**Chaos Seth :**Ah Ria-san! Akhirnya kamu flame fic ku juga! *hug* kangen banget tahu sama kamu! DX aih! kamu manis banget! untung kamu cewek! *cubit pipi Ria*

**Oh iya buat semuanya, jangan ada yang suruh****Chaos Seth****-san buat publish fic lagi, katanya dia gak mau nanti di report abuse terus mesti bikin akun baru. Lagipula boleh jujur? saya senang loh dengan kehadirannya flamer... itu jadi "dorongan keras" tersendiri. Lagipula aku sedih juga pas liat ficnya****ac1d********di flame. Lol... Katanya benci flamer, tapi ngeflame juga. Bales dendam? Jangan membuatku tertawa dengan sikap ke kanak-kanakkan gitu! XP Lagipula Ac1d sama Chaos Seth itu manis loh =') *pendapat pribadii***

**Sweety :***garuk garuk kepala* sebenarnya aku bingung apa yang lucu *dooorrr* XD tentu saja! :D tuh udah update :D XD

**Lyana Boci-Moci :**Ini bukan VamPic DX semangat buat UNnya juga deh ya kak! :D silakan silakan~ makasih ya! :D

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori :**Tuh tuh ada yang lebih parah dari aku! , XD Ya jadi udah di jampi"in gitu kalau ada yang memasuki lubang kecuali Sasuke, dia langsung pingsan dan saat itu BATCHA! Sakura harus cepat nusuk jantung orang itu :D nih udah update XD

**Crown THE Empire :**Wah! Semangat ya kakak! , Iya aku masih SMP XDD

**Karasu Uchiha :**janji deh ya chapter depan aku bikin lemon yang hot *_* *dooorrr* (tapi gak janji juga deh XD)

**Wakamiya Hikaru No login :**udah update tuh :D

**Kikyo Fujikazu :**Benar! dia sangat cocok! XD Yang di tolong Sakura? tuh udah ada di atas! XD

**Violet-0101 :**Udah update tuh :D

**uchiharuno phorepeerr :**waduh! *mundur beberapa langkah* tuh tuh tuh udah ku update DX jangan apa-apakan aku! *doorr* iya bener... Aku suka cowok yang bergerak duluan *doorrr*

**Aoi Ciel :**Salam kenal juga! :D makasih ya makasih! , bener banget! XD

**angel dark :**Sama! Aku juga suka banget! , iya iya! :D makasih ya! tuh *nunjuk atas* udah update XD

**uchiha dea ryoma gak login :**gak papa kok! :D Amin amin amin! , Kuroshitsuji? Aku belum pernah baca manga itu tapi tahu nama itu! XD *dooorrr* jadi ini sebenarnya gara" aku baca biografi orang yang ngikat perjanjian ama setan XD *kisah nyata loh yang ku baca itu!* *nunjuk atas* udah update tuh! XD

**Chadeschan :**Ah! aku mau baca mau baca mau baca! , gimana cerita nya? *nunjuk ke atas* tuh udah ada XD iya! makasih dan ganbatte untukmu! :D

**Youra :**Sama! Aku juga sangat suka! Apa lagi kalau di animanga kan cowok yang di selubungi kegelapan keren-keren *_* *doooorrr* XD Tuh *nunjuk atas* udah update :D

Boleh jujur? ._. sedih banget gak ada yang nge concrit aku sama sekali... padahal chappy kemaren ada yang aku sengaja typo-in =( ayo sekarang coba tebak di chappy ini di mana typo ku? XD kalau tahu aku kasih hadiah cium peluk dariku *eh? XDD

Sebenarnya tadi aku lagi badmood buat lanjutin... tapi kalau ngebales-balesin review gini emang bener-bener jadi semangat tersendiri ya! :D

well, review?


	3. Chapter 3

_Sekali kau masuk, maka kau tak bisa keluar_

_._

_Sekali kau memohon, maka kau akan terikat_

_._

_Sekali kau melakukan perjanjian ini, maka kau tak akan pernah bisa terlepas_

_._

_Walau kau berteriak_

_._

_Meski hatimu memberontak_

_._

_Dan kau ingin terlepas_

_._

Tik... Tik... Tik... Tik...

Saat itu tubuh Sakura sudah benar-benar membeku. Hujan yang menjadi selimutnya terlalu membuatnya terguncang dan melemas. Sakura terus saja menggigit bibir bawahnya, memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam simfoni hujan. Terus menahan dirinya dan melawan serangan yang mengguncangnya hebat.

Otaknya kini telah berhenti total, irama jantung semakin mengencang seolah akan meledak dari sana.

_Tuhan... Apa kau benar-benar telah buta? Apa ia sungguh sudah sangat membenci Sakura? Tetapi, apa penyebab Sakura harus menjalani lingkupiku hidup seperti ini? Apa Sakura memiliki dosa di kehidupan yang lampau?_

Kala itu, kegelapan kembali muncul. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti itupun, kegelapanlah yang menyambutnya. Apakah tidak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang dapat mengulur? Sekedar mengalahkan kegelapan perlahan dengan cahayanya yang terang? Apakah tidak ada?

Kegelapan itupun menunjukkan sosok pria iblis dengan sayap hitam. Sosok yang di penuhi oleh aura kegelapan—

—tanpa cahaya.

"Sakura!" kejut sosok yang bernama Sasuke itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura, membiarkan beberapa kehangatan sekedar menjalar ke rongga-rongga kulit Sakura yang beku.

"Kenapa kamu jadi begi—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika ia mengingat tanggal. Ah iya! Benar juga! Ini sudah tepat 2 tahun, bahkan suasana hujan inilah yang membuat Sakura tambah terguncang. Akhirnya Sasuke pun menyentuh kening Sakura. Mengucap beberapa mantra agar menyadarkan Sakura. Ia tidak seharusnya begini! Ia tidak boleh membantu manusia tanpa imbalan. Ia adalah iblis! Dewa kegelapan yang paling absolut.

Namun, Sakura tetap tak bergeming...

Irama jantungnya kian melemah, deru nafasnya terus memelan. Apakah itu berarti—

—Sakura akan...

.

_Kau tak akan bisa kabur dalam kubangan takdir yang menyedihkan_

_._

_Walau kau menangis dan memohon sekalipun_

_._

_Kau tetap tidak dapat memutuskan tali perjanjian_

_._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Obscurité (Kegelapan) © Kiyuchire**

**.**

**warning(s) : banyak keabalan dalam cerita ! adanya ooc-ness yang merajalela! adanya kelebayan kata dalam setiap lantunan kata. Tapi hey! bagaimanapun ini murni dari imajinasiku TANPA MEMPLAGIAT! karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengatai hasil karyaku sendiri :D hanya saja, ya mungkin... beberapa kata-kata di fic ini berasal dari kata-kata favorit saya dari beberapa fic yang indah :D**

**Sebelumnya maaf! Di sini akan ada penyinggungan soal Tuhan! Maafkan aku ya Tuhan! DX**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

.

**Don't Read!**

**.**

**Silakan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**Jadi, Flame alay yang gak membangun (are) not allowed! I've warning you before!**

* * *

**_—DUARR!_**

Kuasa sang petirpun merombak. Membuat suasana kian mencekam. Kala itu Sasuke mulai menitikkan air matanya. Membiarkan emosi menjadi tuan dari ketenangan. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, meneteskan beberapa air mata dan darah segar dari bibirnya yang bersatu dalam hujan.

Tidak. Tidak seharusnya seorang iblis melakukan hal itu. Membiarkan dirinya di kuasai oleh emosi, Sasuke memang telah gagal menjadi seorang iblis. Tapi... Hey! bukankah memang dari awal ia telah gagal?

Nafas Sakurapun mulai berhenti bersamaan dengan denyut jantungnya.

"Ti-tidak," ucap Sasuke lirih. Kalau Sakura meninggal sekarang, itu berarti Sakura juga akan menjadi iblis. Padahal dulu Sakura adalah anak yang begitu bersinar, tetapi kenapa sekarang sinarnya habis dalam kegelapan?

Dan mengapa Sakura yang harus menerima ini semua?

Sakura tidak menyukai kegelapan! Pasti ia tak akan kuat menjadi iblis seperti Sasuke.

Dulu Sasuke tak pernah menyangka Sakura melihatnya ketika mencari tumbal. Ia juga tak menyangka akan memiliki perasaan mendalam seperti ini pada seorang gadis manusia.

Padahal, sejak ia memulai untuk menjadi iblis, ia tidak pernah melanggar peraturan apapun.

Mencari tumbal sebanyak-banyaknya sebagai ganti nyawanya agar bisa bereinkarnasi. Hanya itulah tujuannya sejak awal.

"Aku... Belum pernah meminta apapun sejak aku meninggal dan di jadikan iblis seperti saat ini—"

"—karena itu aku akan memintanya sekarang,"

Benar, Sasuke masih memiliki kesempatan. Tetapi kalau Sasuke menghidupkan Sakura lagi—

—maka tumbal yang ia kumpulkan selama ini akan hilang. Dan ia akan menjadi iblis selamanya tanpa bisa bereinkarnasi. Dan tenggelam semakin dalam ke jurang darah kegelapan. Kenapa... Bahkan Sasuke juga harus mengalami pilihan seperti ini? Apakah Tuhan memang telah buta?

Sasuke pun menatap langit dengan tatapan nanar. Membiarkan beberapa tetes air matanya bersatu dalam hujan. Membiarkan hujan menghajarnya.

"Tuhan—" bibir itupun bergerak, mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan begitu lirih dan keruh.

"Ku mohon—" lagi, sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Di rasanya dingin yang dulu begitu ia cintai kini mulai menyiksanya.

"—hidupkanlah ia kembali," bibir itu masih bergetar. Membuat sepatah demi sepatah kata itu terdengar begitu parau. Membuat nada yang tercipta terdengar suram. Dan menunjukkan bagaimana belati cinta merajam kuat hatinya.

**—DUARRR!**

Lagi, sang petirpun menunjukkan musiknya. Bersamaan dengan tetesan hujan yang menjadi musik pengiring, di kala sang petir tengah bernyanyi—

—lagu sedih yang menorehkan belati di hati.

.

Dahulu —ketika Sasuke masih menjadi manusia, ia memang bukan seorang laki-laki yang baik. Ia sering berkata kasar pada teman sekolahnya dan bahkan ia juga sering melakukan hal hina seperti mencuri uang di mana korbannya selalu adalah seorang gadis. Jadi, apabila ia ketahuan, Sasuke dapat mengandalkan wajahnya agar sang gadis luluh dan memaafkannya, tak jarang juga ia melakukan seks hingga membuat lawan mainnya hamil dan Sasuke tidak pernah mau untuk bertanggung jawab.

Tetapi, tidak mungkin ada asap bila tak ada api. Keluarga Sasuke telah di bunuh oleh kakak kandung Sasuke sendiri ketika Sasuke masih dini. Padahal, sang ayah dan ibu jauh lebih menyayangi kakak Sasuke ketimbang Sasuke —menurutnya. Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa sang kakak justru membunuh keluarganya di depan mata Sasuke kecil?

Hey! Sasuke saat itu masih sangat kecil! Tentu melihat pembunuhan menjadi hal yang begitu mengguncangkan dirinya, 'kan?

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke membenci dunia dan melakukan segalanya sesukanya. Baginya, ia tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali dirinya. _Dia hanya sendiri dan ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun. _

Namun, siapa sangka? Suatu hari ia di bunuh oleh gadis —upppss! Wanita— yang ia hamili sendiri? Siapa sangka ia akan berhadapan dengan Tuhan yang membuatnya tidak dapat bereinkarnasi kecuali membunuh orang-orang berdosa? Dan, di sinilah ia sekarang. Menjadi seorang iblis di mana Sakuralah yang menjadi pengikutnya.

Roda kehidupan memang sungguh berjalan, 'kan?

Lalu mengapa roda kehidupan Sasuke tidak pernah berjalan? Mengapa Sasuke harus terus berada dalam putaran terbawah?

.

Sakura terus merenung. Membiarkan dirinya di kuasai oleh rasa gundah. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang lewat dalam otaknya—

—dan tidak dapat ia jawab kala itu.

Ia terus memangku tangannya dan terduduk di atas tempat tidur kala itu.

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya kegelapan datang. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, tetap sang kegelapankah yang datang?

Sakura pun menghela nafas ketika kegelapan itu sudah membentuk sosok yang begitu ia kenal—

—dan juga begitu ia benci.

"Ada apa? Hari ini aku tidak berjanji melakukan apapun denganmu, 'kan?" ucap bibir itu dengan begitu tajam. Nada musik yang menjadi pedang tertajam dan tertancap dalam di hati Sasuke —sosok sang kegelapan itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan begitu lekat. Membuat Sakura gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura —lagi dengan nada yang sedikit lembut.

"Apa kau ingin keluar dalam kegelapan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya! Apa kau muak dalam kegelapan dan kau ingin melepasnya? Apa kau ingin berlari menuju cahaya?"

Sakurapun terdiam sejenak. Ia terus berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Ada sedikit perasaan senang—

—tapi juga ada sedikit perasaan takut.

Lagipula semuanya sudah terlambat untuk memanjat tebing kegelapan menuju cahaya bukan? Tetapi—

"Baiklah… Apa syaratnya?" ucap Sakura dengan tegas. Tentu saja ia tahu, Sasuke adalah iblis! Dan itu berarti, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan apapun secara cuma-Cuma.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya… Aku mohon—" bibir itupun bergerak dengan begitu sulit. Membuat patah kata selanjutnya terputus.

"—jadilah milikku," setelah itu, Sasuke pun mencium bibir Sakura dengan begitu lembut. Membiarkan segala perasaannya tumpah dalam setiap ciuman yang mulai memanas itu.

Kali ini berbeda—

—karena Sakura tetap di biarkan dalam tahap kesadarannya tanpa di kendalikan —untuk pertama kalinya. Membuat Sakura merasakan setiap sentuhan itu dengan seksama. Dan juga untuk pertama kalinya—

—Sakura tidak mengucapkan kata-kata kotor seperti biasanya.

Akhirnya ciuman itupun mulai terlepas, membiarkan bibir itu mulai menjalar kebawah menuju leher mulus itu. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke mulai aktif meremas gundukan gunung yang terbalut pakaian itu dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya tidak ia biarkan diam, ia arahkan tangan kirinya melepas retsleting baju Sakura dengan begitu mudahnya. Sasuke mulai melepas remasannya sesaat untuk melepas pakaian Sakura tanpa melemas hisapan di leher Sakura. Dan, dua gundukan gunung itupun benar-benar telah lepas —mengingat Sakura yang tidak memakai bra saat itu.

"Ummm~" akhirnya Sakura mendesah. Membuat nada irama suaranya terdengar begitu manja —untuk pertama kalinya pada Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasukepun melepas ciumannya, menatap lekat mata wanita di bawahnya yang mulai sayu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti dalam kesadaran Sakura tanpa di kendalikan Sasuke —untuk pertama kalinya. Dan juga untuk pertama kalinya—

—Sakura terhipnotis oleh mata obsidian itu, bukan pada mata darah —lagi.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya dengan mulai mengecup dada Sakura perlahan. Ia mengecup sedikit kulit dada kiri Sakura dan dengan ajaibnya tanda setan yang ada di sana menghilang. Tentu Sakura tidak menyadarinya karena ia terlalu fokus pada kenikmatan yang di hasilkan oleh permainan Sasuke.

"Ummm… Ahhh" Suara desahan itu pun kian menggila kala Sasuke mulai menghisap puting kiri Sakura. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memelintir dan memilin putting kanan Sakura, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus-elus perut rata Sakura sesaat sebelum tangan itu menjalar pelan kian ke bawah.

"Sas~ Shu~ Keh~" akhirnya juga, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mengucap nama Sasuke dengan begitu lembut. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia menerima setiap perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Sakura sedikit demi sedikit mulai kehilangan kesadarannya karena kenikmatan yang di berikan setiap sentuhan Sasuke. Kala itu, Sasuke mulai memainkan tangan kirinya di lubang Sakura setelah melepas celana dalam di balik rok yang di pakai Sakura.

Sakura hanya memejam dan membuka matanya terus seiring dengan nada desahan yang terus ia hasilkan karena ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik di perutnya.

Rasanya begitu nikmat bagi Sakura. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan sentuhan Sasuke dengan begitu nikmat tanpa adanya pergejolakan dalam dirinya untuk memberontak.

"AHHH!" Sakurapun berteriak kencang ketika permainannya itu mulai memasuki tahap paling akhir. Yaitu ketika Sasuke memasuki lubang Sakura dengan bendanya. Membuat benda itu menggelitik bagian-bagian sensitif di dalamnya. Sasuke mulai mencium bibir Sakura yang sudah memerah, berusaha bermain lidah kembali di sana ketika tangan kanannya mulai bermain di dada kanan Sakura. Berusaha membuat rasa sakit yang di rasakan Sakura sekedar beralih.

Dan akhirnya, benda itupun masuk semuanya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

Tetapi itu hanya sesaat ketika rasa sakit yang ia rasakan perlahan mulai berkurang menjadi rasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

Sasukepun mulai melepas kecupannya. Berusaha berkonsentrasi agar dapat menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan memuaskan wanita di bawahnya.

Irama yang di hasilkanpun kian memercepat, membuat ranjang itu mulai berdecit dalam setiap irama yang mengalir.

"Ahhh!" dan akhirnya, Sakurapun mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya itu—

—bersamaan dengan itu Sakurapun melemas dan matanya kian memberat.

Akhirnya Sasukepun melepas barangnya dan tersenyum simpul. Berusaha menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya yang justru menghasilkan senyum kepahitan. Sasukepun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik dengan begitu lembut, "aku… Mencintaimu Haruno Sakura."

Dengan itu Sakurapun benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya dan tertidur.

Dan saat itu juga—

—roda kehidupan telah berputar, Tuhan sudah berkata. Cinta dalam 2 dunia yang berbeda... Hanya kemungkinan kecil akan berhasil.

.

"Kura—"

"Sakura—"

"SAKURA! BANGUN!"

dengan itupun Sakura tersontak bangun. Sakura mulai berdiri dengan penuh kejut. Menjadikan rasa kejut itu raja dalam hatinya.

Matanya pun melebar ketika memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang begitu tak asing.

Suasana ini... Ruangan ini... Orang-orang ini... Ini bukankah—

"Sakura! Kau ada apa, sih? Kau di panggil Itachi-sensei tuh!" ucap salah seorang temannya di kelas itu.

Lagi, untuk ke sekian kalinya emerald itu melebar. Sakura pun berlari keluar, menuju toilet dan menatap lekat cermin di sana.

'Ini aku ketika masih kelas 3 SMP, 'kan?' Ucap batinnya ketika sosok yang terpantul dalam cermin itu membentuk rambut soft pink sebahu yang seharusnya sudah menjadi sepunggung.

**PLAKK!**

Iapun menampar dirinya sendiri untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi.

Dan yang ia rasakan—

—adalah sakit.

Sesaat, iapun mulai tersenyum dan mengambil ponsel di kantung roknya sekedar melihat tanggal.

Dari barisan angka yang membentuk tanggal itu, sudah bisa di pastikan—

—ini memang saat-saat ia masih kelas 3 SMP.

.

Senyum pun tak henti-hentinya mengukir indah di bibir sakura milik gadis berambut sot pink itu —mengingat segalanya hanya mimpi berarti ia masihlah seorang gadis.

Benar... Semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruk yang terlihat begitu nyata. Hanya mimpi aneh di kala itu.

"Sakura," tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang tak asing tertangkap gendang telinga Sakura. Membuat Sakura menoleh ke belakang menatap sosok yang baru saja memanggil.

"Itachi-sensei mencarimu... Tadi terakhir kali aku lihat dia menuju loteng,"

**DEGG!**

Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berpacu. Potongan-potongan ingatan dalam mimpinya terputar begitu saja.

Ah ya! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau di dalam mimpinya, sebelum ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan ia di panggil oleh Itachi ke loteng sekolahnya? Apa itu berarti...

"Sakura? Kau ada apa?" tanya sosok bernama Sasori itu. Sakura pun tak bergeming, otaknya terus berputar secara paksa. Dan tanpa ia sadari—

—air matanya jatuh dan kakinya melemas. Membuat ia kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan —lagi.

Dan yang terakhir kali ia ingat ketika ia pingsan, hanya segerombolan orang yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

Emerald itu mulai nampak. Membuat sang pemiliknya bangkit dan menyentuh pelipisnya. Berusaha memutar otaknya dan memaksanya bekerja.

Sakura —pemilik emerald itupun bangkit dari tempat yang ia rasa begitu empuk.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa?" Mendengar suara asing itu membuat Sakura memutar sedikit manik hijaunya ke arah asal suara itu.

"Kau tadi tiba-tiba pingsan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Itachi-sensei ada perlu apa denganku tadi, Sasori-kun?" bibir pink itupun berkata tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasori —nama pemilik suara itu. Sasori pun hanya menunjukkan raut bingung sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Oh, tadi ia hanya mau minta tolong mengambilkan tugas-tugas kelas kita. Tetapi sekarang ia sudah minta tolong anak lain dan kembali ke ruang guru —sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa tadi ia menuju loteng. Katanya sih ia tidak sadar menuju loteng."

"Tapi, dia kan memang guru yang aneh. Hahaha! Katanya juga ia melihat sosok almarhum adiknya yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Mengerikan, eh?" lanjut Sasori sedikit tertawa simpul menghadapi Sakura yang hanya terdiam.

"Saku—"

"Aku mohon, tinggalkan aku sebentar,"

"Tapi, Sa—"

"Aku mohon, Sasori-kun."

Dan dengan itu pun Sasori bangkit dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk di ranjang UKS.

Setelah Sakura benar-benar sendiri, iapun mulai menyentuh lehernya, berusaha mencari sebuah kalung di sana yang akhirnya di temukan dan ia keluarkan.

Ia mulai menatap lekat kalung itu dengan sedikit tersenyum miris. Tapi tanpa dia sadari, setetes air matanya mulai berjatuhan.

"Ternyata bukan mimpi—" ucap bibir itu dengan sedikit bergetar. Benar. Ketika pingsan tadi, ia melihat semua kebenaran. Mulai dari alasan ia menjadi iblis, hingga alasan Sakura menjadi dapat kembali ke waktu seperti ini. Dan juga—

—perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura.

Air mata itupun mulai menetes tatkala kerinduan mulai menguasai hati Sakura. Membuat Sakura memeluk kalung bintang segi enam itu dengan begitu erat.

"Sasuke—"

"—terimakasih,"

"Terimakasih... Terimakasih..." ucap bibir pink itu dengan bergetar hebat dalam setiap tetesan air mata yang mengalir.

.

6 bulan telah berlalu, dan kini adalah hari pembukaan penerimaan siswa/i baru di SMA. Kala itu Sakura yang mulai menjadi gadis biasa —lagi hanya memandang papan di depannya dengan begitu lekat, berusaha mencari namanya yang tercantum di daftar papan itu.

"Ketemu!" ucapnya seraya menyentuh papan berkaca itu dengan telunjuknya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah telunjuk lain datang bersamaan menunjuk nama di atas nama Sakura Haruno. Membuat mata emerald Sakura membulat ketika membaca nama itu.

**1. ****Sasuke**** Uchiha**

**2. ****Sakura**** Haruno**

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke sosok pemilik tangan itu. Dan, mata Sakura pun mulai berkaca-kaca ketika melihat sosok pria yang pernah ia lihat —dulu.

"Sa—suke?" maka, pemilik nama Sasuke itupun menoleh ke arah Sakura juga. Di lihatnya wajahnya menampikan raut terkejut sesaat, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Halo, Sakura."

Dan kini Tuhan, mulai menoreh penanya dalam selembar kertas putih —lagi. Menghapus takdir lama menjadi takdir baru dengan benih-benih keajaiban yang luar biasa. Atau mungkin—

—ia hanya melanjutkan cerita takdir itu tanpa adanya penghapus. Membiarkan roda kehidupan kini mulai berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Dan kisah ini, masih berlanjut. Membuat waktu yang berputar kembali menjadi penuntun Sakura bahwa ia pernah tenggelam dalam kegelapan terdalam. Dan ia dapat berhasil meraih cahayanya lagi bahkan bersama dengan orang yang telah menariknya ke jurang kegelapan. Mengingat kan Sakura, bahwa Sasuke sempat menjadi cahaya kecilnya dalam kegelapan dan berhasil menjadi cahaya yang mengalahkan kegelapan. Sungguh, jikalau saat-saat itu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin saat ini Sasuke masih menjadi seorang iblis tanpa tahu arti pengorbanan.

Ya— Tuhan mungkin sengaja mempertemukan mereka berdua agar Sasuke dapat menikmati kehidupannya sekali lagi—

—sebagai manusia.

Mungkin kala itu, belum ada tanaman cinta dalam hati Sakura —mengingat dulu ia begitu benci pada Sasuke. Tetapi, alasan ia membenci Sasuke kini telah lenyap karena saat-saat itu tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali. Dan telah menaburkan benih cinta yang akan tumbuh sewaktu-waktu.

**.**

**.**

**_Dalam kegelapan terdalampun, percayalah bahwa ada setitik cahaya yang akan menolongmu._**

**_._**

**_Meski kau adalah makhluk terhina di dunia ini,_**

**_._**

**_Meski kau memiliki kegelapan hati mutlak yang tak terkira gelapnya,_**

**_._**

**_Meski kau terjebak dalam kegelapan yang dingin,_**

**_._**

**_Percayalah bahwa ada yang akan membuatmu merasa tak hina,_**

**_._**

**_Percaya bahwa ada setitik cahaya dalam hatimu yang akan mengalahkan segala kegelapan,_**

**_._**

**_Percayalah bahwa matahari pasti akan menghangatkanmu,_**

**_._**

**_Karena kau tidaklah sehina dan semenyedihkan yang kau kira,_**

**_._**

**_Akan ada uluran tangan yang menarikmu dan menyadarkanmu bahwa,_**

**_._**

**_Semua manusia tak ada yang jahat,_**

**_._**

**_Walau ada iblis segelap apapun di hatimu._**

**_._**

**_Tuhan telah berkata, Tuhan telah menulisnya, Maka kau akan di sana, menanti takdir yang bersuara. Dan cahaya akan menjemput_**

**_._**

* * *

**Obscurité (Kegelapan) By Kiyuchire is Finish****.**

* * *

A/N : Selesai! 2 jam ngedit begini pening juga ya! XD aihhh~ akhirnya tamat juga dan ini berkat dorongan-dorongan kalian termasuk "dorongan keras"nya juga! *hug reviewer satu-satu* ngomong-ngomong aku baru saja berencana membuat cerita SasuSaku di rated M ini lagi. Tapi masih dalam tahap pembuatan XD. Karena itu nih aku kasih spoilernya:

**_Kisah ini berceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang membenci dunia. Dan ia tidak suka bila orang lain menganggap wanita adalah lemah._**

_"Dasar kalian pria-pria brengsek!"_

_BUGGG!_

_"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku perempuan berdada kecil? Aku tidak lemah seperti perempuan kebanyakan, bajingan! Kalian benar-benar tidak berguna! Cuih! Lihat tubuh kalian, besar-besar tetapi menindas anak SD! I'm not weak! But you three the weak! BITCH!"_

_**Bercerita ketika ia menemukan sebuah game yang berbahaya.**_

_"Game apa ini? Berbahaya? Jangan bercanda!"_

_**Dan akhirnya ia pun memasuki dunia lain yang berbahaya**_

_"Ini di mana?"_

_"Kenapa semuanya begitu aneh?"_

_**Di dunia yang tercipta oleh kegelapan hati manusia. Dunia yang membuat orang yang masuk harus berhadapan dengan dirinya yang lain.  
**_

_**Di mana setiap manusia PASTI memiliki alasan membenci dunianya sendiri. Di dunia itulah ia harus berhadapan dengan maut dan takdir.**_

_"Kau siapa?"_

_"Aku adalah kegelapan hatimu... Kau adalah aku... Dan aku adalah kamu... Kita saling mengenal dengan sangat baik satu sama lainnya"_

_**Tetapi bila kau tidak menerima dirimu yang lain... Ia akan memberontak.**_

_"Tidak! Kau bukan diriku! Kau hanya gadis yang menyamar menjadiku!"_

_**Dan bahkan ia akan kabur mengacaukan dunia itu.**_

_"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAU MENYENTUH KASET GAMEKU!"_

_"Aku—"_

_"Sudahlah Sasuke, ini sudah terjadi... Berarti setiap ia tidur ia harus terkoneksi ke alam itu."_

_"TETAPI KENAPA HARUS SAKURA SAHABATKU? KAU TAHU ITU BERBAHAYA BAHKAN DIRINYA YANG LAIN SUDAH KABUR!"_

_**Sebuah alam yang terkoneksi dengan alam mimpi. Dan memanggil setiap orang masuk ke dalamnya.**_

_"Aku rasa kebencian Sakura akan dunia begitu besar... Itu sebabnya dirinya yang lain dapat kabur begitu saja..."_

_"Itu berarti dunia ini juga tidak aman jikalau dirinya yang lain masuk ke mimpi orang-orang dan membunuh."_

_"Hanya ada dua cara... Memaksa Sakura ikut dengan kita... Atau kita harus membunuh Sakura asli agar dirinya yang lain tak mengacau alam mimpi."_

_"JANGAN BERCANDA! INI BERBAHAYA!"_

_"Percuma juga karena bagaimanapun Sakura telah terhubung ke alam itu setiap ia tidur. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya melindunginya."_

_**Persahabatan... Cinta... Dan pengorbanan... Melebur menjadi satu dalam kisah ini.**  
_

**Lux In Tenebris (Cahaya dalam kegelapan) - Coming soon**

Ya... dan cerita itu aku kasih unsur action :3 i love action ! ^0^ dan juga *lirik kanan kiri* gak ada kan ya sejauh ini SasuSaku yang ada actionnya ._. Aku sangat suka menjadi orang yang pertama kali melakukan hal baru ^0^ Dan juga... Aku tetap sama seperti biasa... berusaha agar tidak ada antagonis dalam fic-fic ku... aku sangat tahu bahkan sebuah fic dapat berpengaruh terhadap mood seseorang pada seorang chara ._. bisa jadi benci dan suka... Lux in Tenebris ini aku usahakan masukin semua chara Naruto! :D dan tentu akan kuusahakan membuatnya menjadi chara-chara yang SEMUANYA KALIAN SUKA! ^0^b tapi... Lux in tenebris ini sangat panjang... percayalah ._.

Oke... Saatnya balas review! X3

**Kikyo Fujikazu : **hahaha! :D tuntutan cerita... tapi lihat tuh... *nunjuk atas* udah kubuatkan XD ya... kurang lebih begitu :3

**uchiharuno phorepeer****r & ****dian & ****Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori & ****Namichan & ****Dorobbong & Guardian Angel & Youra **: iya iya! sudah aku ganti tuh XD sebenarnya typonya bukan di mata itu... ._. waktu itu pikiranku lagi penuh ama Kairi-nya Kingdom Hearts... XD tuh tuh udah update *nunjuk ke atas*

**Kazuya : **Terus terang aku kira dengan gitu reader akan tertarik untuk membaca berulang-ulang berusaha mencari kesalahanku :3 soalnya sekarang jarang orang-orang yang mencari-cari kesalahanku T_T

**Karasu Uchiha : **Kan ada di bagian atas :D cari aja deh pas lagi opening ama disclaimernya X3

**Kirara Yuukansa :** Ya semacam nyaris gila gitu deh... namanya juga kan tekanan batin XD kalau gak percaya coba deh bayangin di posisi Sakura. Aku yakin siapapun di posisi Sakura saat itu PASTI bakalan nyaris gila :3 dan obatnya? Lemon an ama Sasuke XD iya iya! :D makasih ya! AMIN AMIN AMIN SENPAI! X3

**Ria : **CHAOS SETH! KAMU CHAOS SETH! *hug* udah lama bgt gak ngeliat kamu di FFn TwT rasanya sepiii banget... Akun kamu itu udah di hack loh... aku ada mampir terus bionya akun kamu terhack T_T bikin lagi gih sana biar kamu tetap berada di sini :') *hug* SEMANGAT RIA-SAN! X3

**Angel dark: **Hahaha iya iya! :D thankyou so much atas koreksinya... eh? prinsipku "tak ada review paling bagus dari pada review yang ada concrit dan kata-kata kasar sebagai dorongan keras" jadi di kotak review aku review kamu paling bagus setelah ac1d X3

**Ac1d :** Ah! iya iya! :'D makasih ya! *hug* lihat... Chapter ini aku sudah berusaha loh :D karena itu di mohon lagi kata-kata ku yang salah di koreksi lagi :') Ah! Aku suka banget ama gaya mu! X3 aku suka sikap kasar loh :D *jujur beneran deh*

**KarinHyuuga : **Hahaha! :D makasih dukungannya *hug* itu tuh itu udah update :') semoga sesuai dengan keinginanmu ya! :') *hug*

**BlueHaruchi Uchiha**: Tuh tuh *nunjuk atas* udah update :') wah masalah ceweknya... anggap aja ceweknya itu kamu deh *doooorrr* XD boleh kok kalau mau manggil Kiyu-san/Kiyu-chan :'D manggil Rere (nama asliku) juga gapapa! ;) *hug*

**Naomi azurania belle** : *nunjuk ke atas* tuh tuh udah update ^^

**naruwiwi DAN SEMUA ORANG YANG MINTA REQUEST KE AKU : Waduh? kan belum pasti nem nya aku XD tapi doakan aja deh ya :'D Dan... karena kalau gak salah pengumuman 2 juni, wall post FB ku aja... 10 orang tercepat dia yang aku kerjain requestnya XD (ini pertama kalinya banget-nget-nget aku nerima request-an *seingetku***

****Yo wess~ Sudah selesai :'D sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya! :D

Hug,

Rere (nama panggilan ku di dunia nyata)

And mind review for last time in this last chapt? :')


End file.
